


Answers

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Dylan wants to know where the Reds and Blues are. Kimball won't tell her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: RvB hidden gems





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little minor canon-divergence oneshot based on an idea shychangling and I discussed, some of Tucker's dialogue is re-worded versions of what she suggested.

“You didn’t come here to advise me, Miss Andrews. You _want_ something.”

President Kimball cut a stark silhouette in the otherwise uninterrupted expanse of glass overlooking the city. Bathed in the orange light of a setting sun, the view was undeniably beautiful.

Chorus was a planet still re-building. The streets that Dylan had walked were undoubtedly alive, but subdued; the building that she had come up through to reach Kimball’s private office remained all but empty aside from her security detail and support staff. New Armonia was blossoming, but Chorus’ population was barely enough to populate a quarter of the city the majority now called home.

“I want _them,_ ” Dylan said, and watched Kimball’s shoulders pull taut.

Peace and prosperity on Chorus were tenuous, _precarious._ Dylan recognised that and she… used it, she bought them time with the UNSC and it had granted her enough favour to come this far, yet she sensed that it was already wearing thin.

“Well, as I’ve said, time and time again,” Kimball said, head turned just far enough that she could watch Dylan with one keen eye, “I don’t know where they are.”

Why, when the world that Kimball had once fought so fiercely for was at risk, did she seem so hesitant to give Dylan the chance to do more than buy time? Why not give her the opportunity to clear their name?

“With all due respect, I don’t buy that,” Dylan said, crossing her arms under her chest.

Kimball pivoted. “With all _due respect_ , I don’t care.”

She marched forward, stopped at the edge of her desk with her palms flat against the surface and her mismatched eyes set firmly on Dylan.

The air in the room turned thick.

For the first time in a long time, Dylan almost considered backing off.

“You want the Reds and Blues,” Kimball continued, the desk creaking, “and I want to know—”

The phone on the desk started ringing.

Kimball’s eyes flicked towards it, closed briefly, then landed back on Dylan.

“Uh, you… wanna get that?” Dylan asked, gesturing towards it. The ringing was _loud_. “I can wait.”

“No.” Kimball exhaled. The phone kept ringing. “I’ll call them back later. Now, as I was say—”

_BEEP._

“ _Oh, my god, Vanessa, this is the_ worst _time for you to be in a meeting or some shit._ _The_ worst _,_ ” said a vaguely familiar voice, casual and very unbecoming of a call directed at the President of a colony.

Kimball’s eyebrow twitched.

“ _Seriously, when were you going to tell us about the weird— deer-cat things living out here? Yeah, you heard that right, deer. Cats. What the hell is up with this planet? They hissed at me, and now Caboose is stuck up a tree mumbling about sharp kittens whilst they circle it!_ ”

Dylan blinked. Kimball closed her eyes.

“ _Worse, I think they might be what dragged Simmons off last night because he was shiny. So I guess add magpie to that list? Deer-cat-magpie motherfuckers._ ”

Dragged Simmons—? Dylan went to open her mouth, but the voice continued.

“ _Oh, but don’t worry about Simmons, we’re pretty sure he’s close by because we can hear him crying, so he’s probably just hiding his shame or some shit. Even Wash said it, but honestly Wash seems like he’s enjoying this a bit too much; he’s sat in a deck chair scratching that damn beard of his and watching instead of helping me get Caboose down._ ”

Somewhere in the background, a second voice called, “ _You’ll figure it out!_ ” and then fell silent.

“ _Anyway, we’re running low on provisions. Carolina has, and I quote, ‘taken the day off to live in peace’ with goddamn Grif, which means they’re off getting high, which leaves me in charge of hunting. Which is how we ended up in this position in the first place. Tried to hunt, got Caboose chased up a tree by deer-cat-magpies. Go figure._ ”

Kimball’s head dropped, her multitude of braids falling to mask her face.

“ _So, let’s be real: you guys are like four hours away and can bring us some supplies, so d’you think you could just send Palomo over here with a truck of whatever? Thanks Vanessa. Good luck with your politics stuff. Try not to get assassinated. Tucker out.”_

The message ended.

Silence.

“Sooo,” Dylan said, raising a brow. “You don’t know where they are, huh?”

“…goddammit, Tucker,” Kimball groaned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739456) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)




End file.
